The present disclosure relates to an optical-recording-medium driving apparatus that performs at least playback of an optical recording medium, and a method of generating a tracking error signal thereof.
A related-art technique has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-207766, for example.
Optical disc recording media (hereinafter referred to as optical discs), for example, such as a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a BD (Blu-ray Disc: registered trademark), etc., have become widespread.
In optical disc drives that performs recording and playback on these optical discs, tracking-servo control is carried out in order to follow eccentricity and disturbance, etc., of the optical discs. To date, as a method of detecting a tracking error, for example, a push-pull method, a three-spot method, a DPD (Differential Phase Detection) method, etc., have been familiar.